Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. Transcript (Scene opens to Bob and Larry on the Countertop.) Bob: Hi, kids! Welcome to VeggieTales! I'm Bob the tomato! Larry: And I'm Larry the cucumber! Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: That's right. Bob: And today's question comes from little Erica Bangeman of Minot, North Dakota. Larry: Hey, little Erica! How's it goin' there in Minot? 'Minot' be perfect, but it sure beats South Dakota! (Joke sound) Bob: Larry!? You can't say that! Larry: What? Bob: Well, you just insulted South Dakota. Larry: Well but, I was just making a little joke. 'Minot' be the best joke ever, but I think... (Joke sound) Bob: Larry, we have a lot fans in South Dakota. It's a lovely place... every bit as nice as North Dakota. Larry: Well, it 'Minot' be so bad... if it weren't for the Bad Lands! (Joke sound) Larry: Oh, yeah! I'm on a roll! (Bob hops up to the camera.) Bob: My apologies, South Dakota. Larry: Well, what's the letter say? Bob: "Dear Bob and Larry, my family just moved to Minot. I started going to a new school and I don't know anybody. I want to make new friends, which got me wondering... what do you think it takes to be a good friend? Sincerely, Erica." Larry: Oh, wow. That's a good question. Does she have a speed boat? That might help. Bob: No, Larry... being a good friend has nothing to do with having a speed boat. Larry: What about a bag of lollypops? Bob: Or having a bag of lollypops. Larry: Well, I'm out of ideas. Bob: However, I know a couple of stories that might just help answer that question for both you and Erica. Larry: A speedboat 'Minot' make you a better... (Joke sound) Bob: (abruptly) Roll film! (The screen goes dark, before opening to a land looking like it is made entirely out of food and cooking utensils. On the hill, a man by the name of Don Quixote (played by Archibald Asparagus) comes up on the hill, just as the story's title "The Asparagus of La Mancha" appears on the screen. Don finds himself approached by a horde of pea soldiers that are standing on the hill opposite of him, before they pull out forks like swords.) Pea Soldier # 1: Man de la Mancha! (The pea soldiers start catapulting giant hamburgers at Don, before one hamburger hits his horse, causing his horse to start rolling down the hill towards the pea soldiers. Another hamburger is catapulted at Don and hits him, just as Don wakes up in bed, revealing it all to be just a dream.) Don: Noooooooo! (Don falls out of bed, which then folds up,just as his friend Pancho (played by Mr. Lunt) approaches him.) Pancho: Hey buddy! Dreaming about losing to me at checkers again?! Don't take it so hard... I'll give you another shot at the checker king after work! Don: Thank you for your concern, Pancho, my old friend, but it was much more than merely a bad dream. Pancho: Was it a wretched dream? Don: Not quite. Pancho: Insufferable? Don: No. Pancho: Objectionable? Hideous? Malodorous? Don: Pancho, I believe I just had the impossible dream. Pancho: Just by definition, wouldn't that be... impossible? Maybe you just had a difficult dream. Or perhaps an impossibly strenuous dream. Or even... Don: Look, it was my dream and it was impossible, all right. Pancho: The lunch crowd will be here soon. Don: Dream or no dream, it's time to get to work. (Scene switches to Pancho and Don catering to all of the customers during the lunch hour.) Pancho: Two cows still mooing and a hail Caesar, hold the bird. Don: Order up. Noah's boy on bread, side of frog sticks. Pancho: Drag'em through the garden? Don: With a stop in the Alps! (Jean-Claude suddenly enters the restaurant.) Jean-Claude: Everyone! I have a news! A new restaurant is opening up in town! Don: Oh Poncho, did you hear? That means competition, we might as well close our doors right now. (All of the customers are laughing, making fun of Don.) Poncho: Hey, don't worry. Maybe a restaurant has come and gone but we're still standing. Jean-Claude: This is not just any restaurant. It is The Food Factory. (All of them gasped.) Don: Did you say The Food Factory? Jean-Claude: Oui. They are the most popular franchise in the world. No and the restaurants within 50 miles of them can stay open. Don: Do you by chance know exactly where they're opening their new restaurant? Jean-Claude: Oui. (Scence switch cuts to outside of the restaurant, we see a tractor coming, and doing a construction of the food factory.) Don: Pancho: What do you say? Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts